


Ten Different Lives

by Ladysarah



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Role Playing, Shuffle Challenge, Ten Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/pseuds/Ladysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Shuffle Challenge. Ten random songs and the drabbles they inspired. All Darcy x Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Different Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soundtrack of Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577200) by [daniellemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/pseuds/daniellemydear). 



1\. No Light No Light – Florence and The Machine

Darcy was running down the deserted New York Street, dodging debris as it fell from the buildings above. Her lungs were burning and tears were streaking down her cheeks. She had seen, from her window at Stark Tower, the form of a man in a red, white, and blue suit fall from a great height. Too great.

She had taken down a couple of agents in order to get out of the building. She didn't care if they thought she was safer inside.

She skidded to a halt when she found the body on the ground. She cradled his bloody face in her hands and cried as she tried to wake him.

“Steve. Come on, Steve. Wake up. Wake up.” But she knew that he wouldn't wake. There was too much blood and his blue eyes were open, stuck, staring at the sky above, holding none of the light she was used to seeing. She should have told him before he left. She shouldn't have made him wait just so that she could make sure she was ready.

“Yes, I will marry you.”

 

2\. Magic – Olivia Newton-John

“You can’t honestly be watching this crap.” Tony scoffed as he poured himself another round of scotch.

“Tony, nobody asked you. Besides, I caught you watching Grease yesterday. You have no right to criticize.” Darcy turned back around on the couch and nudged Steve before pointing at the large screen in front of them.

“Back to what we were talking about before Tony so rudely interrupted. So, the girls painted on the wall are the Greek Muses. And they come to life and the blond one, Kira, becomes the muse to this guy who is an artist, but he falls in love with her and she with him and they have to find a way to work it out.” Steve’s eyebrows raise.

“Where does Gene Kelly come into this? I remember some of his films. He was a good dancer.”

“He’s the artist guy’s business partner. There are some good songs and then there is a crazy animated music number and lots of crazy outfits that definitely weren’t popular in the 80’s. I used to watch this all the time. I swear you are going to like it.”

Tony scoffed. “Steve, don’t listen to her. Xanadu is only good for watching when you are high.” Darcy threw a pillow at Tony’s head and hit his glass of liquor instead, causing it to splash down his front. As Steve laughed and Tony whined, she turned up the volume to catch the first song.

“Don’t worry Steve, you’re going to love it.”

 

3\. Demons – Imagine Dragons

She knew that she shouldn't have let it get to her. People were always going to have opinions and they weren't always going to be nice. She needed to stop caring what people thought. Steve’s footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and Darcy hurried to wipe the tears from her face.

“Darc. Honey, come on.” He was suddenly sitting next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. It was almost enough to make things better. Almost.

Truth be told, he knew her as the fierce, gorgeous thing that had caught his eye as she strutted around Jane’s lab, trying to hurry the woman along so that they could be sure to catch happy hour at the Karaoke bar. She didn't want him to know that that girl and all her confidence was an act. That she had demons that followed her around everywhere.

She turned to give him some excuse to cover up how low she was feeling, but when she looked into his eyes she stopped.

Somehow he knew. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the darkness there. And he still loved her.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” he said as he caressed the side of her face. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me.” And with that, she smiled and cried.

 

4\. Sail – Awolnation

She knew why he did it. And it happened every time, like clockwork. But that didn't make it any easier. Anytime that he got a whiff of something bad coming their way, he would pick a fight. Get mad at her when she was late somewhere, or when she tried to find out what was going on. She would give in a little and go with it until he struck a nerve, at which point she would barrel into the fight, ready to go. He would tell her she was better off without him, that it would have been better if he had died in the crash, and leave. Then he wouldn't show up for days. Once he was gone for a whole month.

He always came back, though, telling her that he was sorry, he just didn't want her to get hurt. And she forgave him. Always and without question.

But this time, as she watched him walk away from their apartment and down the rainy street, she couldn't help but wonder if he was really going to come back this time.

 

5\. Here Comes Trouble – Honor Society (x)

The last tremors left her body and she fell forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. She moaned in content and snuggled further into him. He laughed and slipped his arms around her.

“You know, when you said you wanted to try role play, I was thinking something like teacher and student or, I don’t know, Cop and robber. The strangers that meet in the bar was a good idea, but did I really have to pick a fight with those guys and get them into the alley?” Darcy smiled against his chest.

“Of course. How else was I supposed to be able to pull my gun on them?”

“Oh, I don’t know…don’t? What if they decided to try and take you?” Darcy slipped off of his chest and onto the bed, still cuddled against him, not answering. “But I have to admit, I loved the look of you standing there in your heels and your…” he took a quick look at the floor to look at their discarded clothes, “…is that a leather skirt?”

Darcy hummed contently to herself as she kissed him. “If you liked that, I should introduce you to the prisoner and the guard. I have handcuffs.”

 

6\. Another Story – Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Motion Picture Soundtrack

Sparks were flying everywhere, screams filled the air. Spells were being shouted from what seemed like every corner of the room, making their way over cubical walls and under rolling office chairs.

Darcy had just managed to send a spell Clint’s way when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back against a firm chest, just in time to see a spark shoot past her.

“I don’t care what Stark thinks. Those wands that he created are going to start a fire. And then where will the agents work?” Darcy just laughed and turned to shoot some sparks in the direction of an agent who had gotten on her nerves the day before.

“Petrificus totalus!”

 

7\. Geek in the Pink – Jason Mraz

Steve held his head high as he walked through the Avenger Tower. He was drawing looks from just about everyone in the building. He was used to getting looks from people when he first woke up, but that was because he was Captain America. This? This was payback.

He opened the door to the science lab and stood glaring at the woman typing at the computer in the corner.

“This is for the thing yesterday, isn't it?”

“Now, why would you assume that?” Darcy lifted another pile of papers onto her desk and continued to type.

Steve sighed. “Maybe because you said that you would make life hell for anyone who didn't pay attention to the rules.”

“Hmm…” Darcy looked up from the computer. “Did you follow the rules, Steve?”

“No, I didn't, but Darcy, this is my suit. What if we had a call?”

“Then you would have known better in the future than to disregard what I say.” Steve groaned in irritation and turned to leave. When he reached the door Darcy called out to his retreating form, “By the way, I think the bedazzled stars go great with the pink trim.” Steve stopped and turn to her once more.

“How long do you usually make people your Bitch?”

Darcy just smiled and continued on with her work.

 

8\. Burnin’ Love – Dido featuring Citizen Cope 

Darcy had put a lot of love and emotion into people that she had dated before Steve. And she had gotten her heart broken because of it. So when she almost muttered those three words after receiving a kiss goodnight and after only a month of dating, Darcy decided that it was time to hold herself back a bit. She didn't want to be hurt again.

Several weeks later, Steve had cornered her in a remote hallway, demanding to know why she hadn't returned his calls or why she sprinted away whenever he came within six feet of her. She tried to make excuses but he kept pushing back.

“Because I love you!” she finally shouted. Steve stood in shock and Darcy ached to fill the silence. “I love you so much I feel like I wasted it on everyone I met before you. And that scares me, because they hurt me. But you…You deserve it and you could still hurt me.”

Steve smiled faintly before crushing his lips to hers. He pulled back a moment later. “I love you too.”

 

9\. World On Fire – Sarah McLachlan 

Darcy leaned back against a pile of rubble as she tried to catch her breath. Explosions erupted in the background, shaking the ground and filling the air with the smell of sulfur and burnt flesh.

“Darcy! Darcy, come on, you need to keep up.” Steve ran towards her and kneeled. He noticed the sweat running down her face and her heavy breathing. He rested his hand on her protruding stomach.

“I know you are tired, but we need to keep moving. Do you want me to carry you?” Darcy looked wearily at him and sighed.

“Do you really think we are going to make it through this? There are so many this time. They took out the Capital and half of Manhattan before you guys were called out. What kind of future is that, Steve? What kind of future will our son have?” Darcy broke down crying.

“The best one we can give him.” Replied Steve as he scooped her up in his arms, making sure to jostle her as little as possible, trying to make it to the underground bunker before the next wave of attacks lowered their chances of making through the day alive.

 

10\. Ruckus – The Young International

Flashing lights lit up the basement club. Bodies meshed together, pulsing and flowing with the rhythm of the music. Darcy had been dancing for a while, letting the beat make it’s way through her body, when the sight of a tall and blond beauty with blue eyes at the bar caught her attention. She made sure to make eye contact with the stunning stranger whenever she could, trying to lull him onto the dance floor.

Pretty soon she felt his arms slip around her waist and she turned to face him, slipping her arm around his neck and bringing him closer. They danced for hours, having eyes only for the other, their bodies inching closer to each other with each song until there was no space between them. She was drawn to him in a way she had never experienced before, and she was sure that she never would again.

They wasted no time making it back to her apartment (he said his roommates weren't the best people to bring a girl home too.) They were pushing each other up against walls as they stripped each other, knocking lamps over and breaking things, when a banging from the next apartment over and a yelling voice broke their concentration.

“Would you stop that ruckus. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

They smiled at each other before making their way to her room, this time making sure to keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the next chapter to Public Relations up within the next couple days and I am already working on chapter three, but this was great for just writing. Hope you liked this. If you want to try this challenge on your own with Steve and Darcy or another fandom, here are the rules:  
> Shuffle Challenge Rules
> 
> 1.Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.
> 
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).
> 
> 3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.
> 
> 4.No lingering afterwards. No cheating.
> 
> 5.Do 10 of these and post them.


End file.
